The Answer is You!
by PriestressofDarkness
Summary: Alexiel Kingsley ist der größte Tollpatsch, den Hogwarts derzeit erleben muss. Doch warum wird ausgerechnet sie in die Vergangenheit geschickt? Und was passiert, wenn sie auf die Marauders trifft? Findet es heraus! Rating verändert sich vielleicht... C
1. Ein Unglück kommt selten allein!

_The Answer is you_

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nüscht außer Alexiel, Joselyn und die Idee der Story an sich. Der Rest ist alles von J.K Rowling .. !**

Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

"Miss Kingsley, wie schön, dass sie uns ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken. 20 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff!" Nur sehr langsam drangen die zynisch gesprochenen Worte zu dem ruhenden Mädchen durch. Viel zu verführerisch war der schläfrige Zustand, indem sie sich befand.

Doch als ihr die volle Bedeutung klar wurde, schreckte ihr Kopf nach oben und rammte mit voller Wucht einen harten Gegenstand.

„Aua!" ertönte es aus dem Mund von Alexiel Kingsley, ihres Zeichens Hufflepuffschülerin der 6. Klasse von Hogwarts und sie hielt sich erbost ihre Stirn. Rasende Kopfschmerzen machten sich in ihr breit bis sie den Blick nach oben richtete um zu sehen, was sie da getroffen hatte.

„Professor Snape!" entwich es ihr entsetzt und mit immer größer werdenden grünen Augen beobachtete sie panisch wie der gehasste Zaubertranklehrer sie für einen Augenblick fuchsteufelswild anstarrte um dann wie eine Eiche beim Fällen, zu Boden zu krachen.

Sofort gab es ein wildes Durcheinander im Zaubertrankklassenraum, Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs kamen näher um sich anzusehen, was ihr Schultollpatsch dieses Mal angerichtet hätte. „Wow, Kingsley, den haste aber mit deiner Art umgehauen, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!" witzelte ein Ravenclaw und nickte ihr anerkennend zu.

Erst da begriff sie das volle Ausmaß ihrer tat, raste um ihren Tisch herum und bückte sich zu dem ohnmächtigen Lehrer.

„Wir müssen ihn dringend auf die Krankenstation bringen!" sagte Alexiel mit steigender Panik und blickte sich hilfesuchend um. Sofort kam ihr ihre beste Freundin Joselyn zur Hilfe und zauberte eine Trage, auf der sie Severus Snape langsam hochhieften. Das Gemurmel im Raum war weitest gehendst verstummt und auch den letzten Schülern war klar geworden, dass dieser Unfall vielleicht schlimmere Konsequenzen haben könnte, als sie zuerst dachten, da Snape keinerlei Anstalten machte wieder zu sich zu kommen.

So setzte sich kurze Zeit später ein kleiner Trupp Hufflepuffs rund um Alexiel, Joselyn und Snape in Gang, mit dem Ziel so rasch wie möglich die Krankenstation zu erreichen. Ein Schüler war bereits vorgeeilt um Madame Pomfrey Bescheid zu geben und ein anderer würde Dumbledore alarmieren.

Allerdings beachtete niemand die völlig verstörte Alexiel, die trostlos neben der Barre daherlief und sich in allen Einzelheiten ausmalte, wie man sie von der Schule schmeißen würde.

Immerhin war sie für ihre Tollpatschigkeit berühmt und hatte selbst dem recht schusseligen Neville Longbottom aus Gryffindor den Rang abgelaufen. Ständig stolperte sie, ließ etwas fallen oder rannte gegen andere und am Schlimmsten war es in Zaubertränke. Ihre Kessel explodierten nicht einfach, nein sie verwüsteten gleich den ganzen Raum, so dass dieser drei Tage nicht mehr nutzbar war.

Fast jede Woche durfte sie zu Strafarbeiten antanzen und die Kerker waren schon so gut wie ihr zweites Zuhause geworden.

„Hey, Alec, Kopf hoch!" hörte sie plötzlich die sanfte Stimme von Joselyn und sie merkte, wie diese einen Arm um sie legte. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, es war doch nur ein Unfall!" versuchte sie ihre Hufflepuffkameradin zu beruhigen.

„Es ist immer ein Unfall, Josy und trotzdem bin ich dran schuld!" murrte Alec und lächelte schief. „Nur dieses mal habe ich ihn wirklich böse erwischt und das müssen sie bestrafen!"

Joselyn schüttelte leicht den Kopf und bedachte sie mit einem aufbauenden Blick, der ihr sagen sollte, dass das alles nicht so schlimm war, doch fühlte sich Alexiel davon nicht beruhigt. Sie sah sich schon auf Knien vor Snape um Gnade flehen, da dieser für seine Unnachgiebigkeit bekannt war.

Eine kleine, teuflische Stimme in ihrem Inneren flüsterte ihr zu, dass er ja vielleicht eine Gehirnerschütterung abbekommen hat und alles vergessen würde, doch das Mädchen verdrängte diesen Gedanken lieber. Es war nicht fair, so etwas auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, doch ließ es ihr Herz für einen Augenblick aufjubeln.

Als sie die Krankenstation schließlich erreichten, stand bereits eine vor Elan sprühende Madame Pomfrey in der Tür und scheuchte die Schüler zur Seite um sich ihren neuen Patienten ansehen zu können.

Alec wurde einfach auf einen Stuhl verfrachtet und beobachtete, wie die Krankenschwester der Schule an ihre Arbeit ging. Sie brachte den immer noch ohnmächtig seienden Lehrer zu einem Bett und begann seinen Kopf zu untersuchen. Als sie jedoch der neugierigen Schülerblicke gewahr wurde, schüttelte sie streng den Kopf und schloss den Vorhang, der das Bett umgab.

Alexiel seufzte, denn nun hieß es warten und beten, dass es vielleicht doch noch gut ausgehen würde.

Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis ihr jemand eine Hand auf die Schuler legte. Als sie aufblickte, sah sie dass der Schuldirektor Albus Dumbledore neben ihr stand und auf sie herablächelte. Er deutet an, ihr zu folgen und wortlos kam sie seiner Aufforderung nach.

Sie verließen beide die Krankenstation und machten sich in Richtung seines Büros auf, dass sie nach kurzer Zeit auch erreichten.

Der Direktor murmelte sein Passwort und führte sie eine Wendeltreppe hinauf, eh er ihr in seinem gemütlichen Arbeitszimmer einen Sessel anbot. Daraufhin nahm er hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz, faltete die Hände und blickte Alexiel mit seinen sorgenvollen Augen prüfend an.

„Professor, ich weiß, dass ich wieder Mist gebaut habe und es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich ... ich kann verstehen, wenn sie mich rausschmeißen, immerhin habe ich eine Lehrkraft verletzt!" platzte es aus Alexiel heraus, bis sie durch eine Handbewegung Dumbledores unterbrochen wurde.

„Ganz ruhig, mein Kind, niemand wird sie gleich aus Hogwarts verbannen!" meinte er ruhig und abermals erschien sein freundliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. „Nicht?" fragte Alec völlig perplex und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Aber ich dachte...also!"

„Zuerst wollen wir klären, wie es dazu gekommen ist, ich habe mich mit einigen ihrer Klassenkameraden unterhalten und sie meinten, ihr einzigstes Vergehen war, dass sie im Unterricht geschlafen hast, worauf wir später zurückkommen!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ein großer Stein fiel Alexiel vom Herzen. Indem Moment hätte sie ihn küssen können, beherrschte sich aber im letzten Moment.

„Professor Snape wird es bald besser gehen, sie haben ihn nur an einer ungünstigen Stelle getroffen und wegen der Bestrafung wird nicht er zuständig sein, sondern ihre Hauslehrerin!" Abermals ließ Alexiel glücklich ein Seufzen hören, Professor Sprout, die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff war eine sehr verständnisvolle Person, die Alec mehr als nur einmal aus der Patsche geholfen hatte.

Völlig gefangen von ihrem Glück, entging ihr der berechnende Blick Dumbledores.

„Trotzdem hätte ich ein Anliegen an sie, Miss Kingsley, mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass sie ein seltenes Talent haben sollen, das Vertrauen und die Loyalität von anderen zu gewinnen und ich fürchte Hogwarts steckt in einer großen Klemme!" sagte der Schuldirektor ernst und intensivierte seinen Blick.

Alexiel horchte neugierig geworden auf, sie wusste, dass sie sehr schnell Freundschaften schloss und diese ohne Probleme halten konnte. Viele beneideten sie um diese Gabe, doch sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sich ausgerechnet Albus Dumbledore dafür interessieren könnte.

„Was ist mit unserer Schule? Ich... ich helfe natürlich, wo ich kann!" meinte sie entschlossen und reckte mutig ihr Kinn nach oben.

„Es geht nicht um das Hogwarts dieser Zeit, auch wenn die Konsequenzen uns früher oder später erreichen werden. Vielmehr gibt es eine Art Zeitverzerrung in der Vergangenheit, es scheint so, als ob irgendetwas die Geschichte ändern würde!" erklärte er nachdenklich.

Alexiel verstand allerdings nicht wirklich worum es ging. „Aber wenn jemand die Geschichte ändert, woher wissen sie das dann?" fragte sie neugierig dazwischen, verstummte aber sofort, errötete etwas und strich sich eine blonde Locke aus dem Gesicht.

„Ein durchaus berechtigter Einwand!" sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd und reichte ihr ein Honigbonbon, welches sie dankend annahm. „Sagen wir so, ich habe meine Möglichkeiten." Er ließ sie keinen Augenblick aus den Augen und allmählich begann sie sich wie ein Tier im Zoo zu fühlen.

„Ich möchte sie deswegen um einen Gefallen bitten, reisen sie in die Vergangenheit und finden sie heraus, was diese Störung verursacht. Ihre Fähigkeit wird ihnen dabei von großen Nutzen sein, vielleicht sind sie sogar die einzige, die ohne Probleme dort zurechtkommt." Er beendete seine Ausführungen und wartete geduldig ab.

Erst nach einigen Augenblicken überwand Alexiel ihren Schock über seine Worte, sie konnte nicht glauben ,dass er sie um so etwas bat.

„Aber..aber... ich bin doch völlig ungeeignet, ich bin ein rettungsloser Tollpatsch und außerdem gerate ich ständig in Schwierigkeiten. Sie können mich nicht dorthin schicken. Nehmen sie...nehmen sie doch Harry Potter oder Hermine Granger, die beiden sind so mutig und intelligent, sie schaffen das bestimmt!" erwiderte sie panisch. Noch nie hatte jemand viel Zutrauen zu ihr gehabt und diese plötzliche Bekundung von Vertrauen, brachte sie gehörig durcheinander.

„Miss Granger muss sich auf ihre Prüfungen vorbereiten und nimmt für Hogwarts an einem sehr wichtigen Zauberwettstreit teil und was Mister Potter angeht, so ist es leider die falsche Zeit für ihn. Ich halte es nicht für günstig, wenn er seine Eltern trifft, zumindest bezogen auf die Geschehnisse der Zukunft!"

Alexiels Augen weiteten sich, als sie zu verstehen begann, Harry würde natürlich seine Eltern vor ihrem frühen Tod warnen und damit die Geschichte ändern, doch würde sie nicht ähnliches anstellen, wenn sie dort auftauchte?

Und als ob Dumbledore ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte, zog er ein altes Klassenbuch von 1975 hervor, öffnete es und reichte es der Hufflepuff.

Auf dem großen Foto, sah man einen schlanken, schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit krummer Nase und dunklen, eisigen Augen stehen und neben ihm ein zierliches Mädchen mit blonden Locken und grünen Augen, Alexiel.

„Oh!" kam es aus ihrem Mund und sie verstand endlich, warum er sie ausgewählt hatte. Es war ihr bereits vorbestimmt zurückzureisen.

„Ich hoffe, sie sehen ein, dass ich sie fragen musste und sie werden auch zustimmen, da bin ich mir sicher!" Er lächelte zufrieden und das Mädchen nickte schließlich.

„Es muss wohl so sein!" gab sie leise nach.

„Ich möchte dass sie morgen früh zu mir kommen. Nehmen sie nur das allernötigste mit, was absolut keinen Bezug zur Gegenwart hat. Ich werde meinem früheren Ich einen Zettel schreiben, so dass sie keine Angst haben müssen!" sagte Dumbledore und wünschte ihr noch einen guten Tag.

Wie in Trance verließ Alexiel das Büro und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hufflepuffgemeinschaftsraum, es kam ihr alles so unwirklich vor, doch sie hatte zugestimmt und Hufflepuffs hielten immer ihr Versprechen.

Angekommen, ließ sie sich in einem der weichen, blauen Sessel nieder und schloss die Augen um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Dieser Tag war eindeutig ihr Unglückstag. Sie kam zwar mit den Schrecken in punkto Snape-Umnieten davon, doch nun konnte sie sich seelisch und moralisch auf eine Zeitreise vorbereiten.

Den gesamten Abend war Alexiel sehr schweigsam und auch die Aufmunterungsversuche von Joselyn brachten nicht viel, sehr zum Erstaunen ihrer besten Freundin zog sich das Mädchen schon sehr früh in den Schlafsaal zurück, aber nicht bevor sie Josy fast erdrückt hatte mit ihrer Umarmung.

Alec packe einige Dinge zusammen, unter anderem ihr Lieblingsstofftier, zwei Fotos von ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie und ihr Glücksarmband, auch wenn sie damit gegen Dumbledores Wunsch verstieß und etwas zeitgenössisches mitnahm.

Danach zog sie sich in ihr Bett zurück und versuchte etwas zu schlafen, doch sie fand in dieser Nacht kaum Ruhe, zu viele Ängste stiegen in ihr hoch.

Bereits sehr früh am nächsten Morgen stand sie auf, wusch sich und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro, ihr kam es vor wie der Gang zum Henker, doch ließ sie äußerlich keine Furcht erkennen. Sie hatte diese Entscheidung freiwillig getroffen und sie würde es auch durchstehen. Außerdem war es durchaus reizvoll ihr altes Ich zurücklassen zu können und für eine gewisse Zeit in eine neue Rolle zu schlüpfen.

Bevor sie an seine Tür anklopfen konnte, öffnete Dumbledore bereits und ließ sie hinein. Mit ihm zusammen waren Professor McGonagal, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und Professor Sprout, die eifrig auf sie einredete und ihr alles Glück der Welt wünschte.

Dumbledore räusperte sich und gab ihr letzte Instruktionen. „Sie werden nicht allzu lange in dieser Zeit verbringen müssen, außerdem werden wir sie jede Woche kontaktieren um zu sehen, wie es ihnen geht. Sobald sie wissen, warum diese Zeitanomalie zustande gekommen ist, können wir sie zurückholen. Allerdings ist uns das nur einmal pro Monat vergönnt. Mein jüngeres Ich wird sie sicher auf das Gleiche aufmerksam machen, sie müssen versprechen, dass sie niemanden etwas über ihre Herkunft erzählen. Die Zukunft muss die Zukunft bleiben!"

Alexiel nickte als Zeichen, dass sie einverstanden war.

„Den Rest wird man ihnen nach ihrer Ankunft erklären!" Er reichte ein Stück Pergament, welches sie rasch in ihre Manteltasche schob und wünschte ihr viel Glück.

Das letzte, was sie sah, waren die ausgestreckten Zauberstäbe der drei Lehrer und ein blendendes Licht, bevor alles um sie herum dunkel wurde.


	2. Man soll den Tag nicht vor dem Abend lob...

Man soll den Tag nie vor dem Abend loben

Gerade eben hatte sich Alexiel noch in warmer Dunkelheit gehüllt, als sie plötzlich im freien Fall nach unten flog.

Und eh sie sich versah, landete sie auf etwas Weichem. Trotzdem war die Landung nicht die Sanfteste und sie sah für einige Augenblicke nur Sterne um ihren Kopf wirbeln.

„Severus!" rief eine weibliche, helle Stimme ganz in ihrer Nähe und Alec drehte den schmerzenden Kopf in diese Richtung.

Als sich ihre Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten, erblickte sie eine hübsche, rothaarige Schülerin in einem etwas antik wirkenden Hogwartsumhang, die entsetzt auf Alexiel starrte.

Fragend richtete sie ihren Blick auf ihre weiche Unterlage und sprang mit einem leisen Schrei auf.

Sie hatte wohl im Sturzflug einen Jungen umgenietet, der mit schmerzverzehrten Gesicht am Boden kauerte.

‚Super Alec, das ist der zweite Volltreffer in nur zwei Tagen. Einsamer Rekord' ging es ihr durch den Kopf und sie lächelte gequält, eh sie sich neben ihrem Opfer niederließ und sorgenvoll fragte: „Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung, das wollte ich nicht!"

Sie legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch zuckte zurück, als er diese brüsk von sich stieß.

„Lass mich los!" knurrte der Junge und blickte sie aus eisigen Augen an, die Alec irgendwie bekannt vorkamen. Mit einem erneuten Schreckenslaut erinnerte sie sich an das Foto, welches ihr Dumbledore kurz vor ihrer Reise gezeigt hatte. Denn vor ihr lag eindeutig der Mensch, der sie auf diesem besagten Foto im Arm gehalten hatte.

Sie war so in ihre Gedanken vertieft, dass sie kaum bemerkte, wie sich das Mädchen näherte und dem Jungen beim Aufstehen half.

Beide starrten sie unentwegt an und Alexiel begann sich unwohl zu fühlen.

„Also, wer oder was bist du?" fragte die Rothaarige schließlich und verengte ihre grünen Mandelaugen misstrauisch.

„Ich.. ähm ich...!" begann Alec und wusste nicht wirklich, was sie sagen sollte, immerhin hatte man ihr ja verboten über ihre Zeitreise zu reden.

„Ich bin die neue Austauschschülerin!" erklärte sie schließlich und blickte beide mit einem Bettelblick an, der bisher jeden auf ihre Seite gezogen hatte. Na gut, jeden außer ihrem Zaubertranklehrer, der scheinbar immun dagegen war.

„Austauschschülerin?" wiederholte der schwarzhaarige Junge ihre Worte und lächelte zynisch. „Die fallen ja auch jeden Tag aus dem Nichts auf mich herunter!" seine Stimme tropfte vor Sarkasmus und machte ihr deutlich, dass er keinem ihrer Worte auch nur annähernd Glauben schenkte.

„Mist!" murmelte sie leise und erntete dafür ein höhnisches Lachen.

„Am besten bringen wir dich zu Dumbledore, der wird wissen, was mit dir zu tun ist!" sagte schließlich das andere Mädchen und Alexiel nickte zustimmend. Dumbledore war immer gut und sie hatte ja noch den ominösen Zettel für ihn.

Wortlos folgte sie den beiden, wobei insbesondere ihr männlicher Begleiter ihr ständig abschätzende Blicke zuwarf und sie damit beinah an den Rand der Verzweiflung trieb.

Es kam ihr wie Stunden vor, eh sie den Wasserspeier erreichten und ihre Begleiter das Passwort sagten.

Abermals erinnerte sie der Gang zu Dumbledores Büro wie der Weg zum Henker, doch sie machte sich Mut, immerhin war ihre Ankunft vorherbestimmt und sie war schließlich ein Glückskind, sofern sie nicht über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte.

Als sie schließlich eintrafen, öffnete der Schulleiter bereits die Tür um die drei willkommen zu heißen. Er warf Alec einen aufmunternden Blick zu und fragte nach ihrem Durchqueren der Tür: „Was kann ich für sie tun, Miss?"

„Äh Kingsley!" sagte die Angesprochene schnell und reichte dem Direktor ihren Zettel. „Naja ein Bekannter von mir meinte, ich solle ihnen das geben!" Sie blickte unsicher umher und bemerkte, dass sich das Büro kaum verändert hatte, es wirkte einfach nur frischer.

Nach einigen Augenblicken gespannten Wartens, hob Dumbledore den Blick von dem Pergamentstückchen und nickte schließlich. „Miss Kingsley, da hat man sie ja mit einer anstrengenden Mission beauftragt. Nun gut, ich werde sehen, was ich für sie tun kann!"

Erleichtert atmete das Mädchen aus, sie hatte sich schon irgendwo auf der Straße gesehen, falls der Zettel den Direktor nur vor ihrer Tollpatschigkeit warnte.

Doch Dumbledore wandte sich nun an die anderen Hogwartsschüler.

„Severus, Lily, ich möchte euch um einen Gefallen bitten. Ihr werdet nun von mir in ein paar Dinge eingeweiht, die ihr für euch behalten müsst. Ich denke, dass ihr als Vertrauensschüler eurer Jahrgänge Alexiel bei ihrer Aufgabe Unterstützung geben könnt!"

Alec bemerkte wie die Blicke von den beiden den ersten Dumbledores erwiderten. Sie schienen sich ihrer Verantwortung durchaus bewusst zu sein und sie wusste, dass sie Hilfe in dieser Zeit gebrauchen konnte.

„Miss Alexiel Kingsley stammt nicht aus unserer Zeit!" fing der Schulleiter an und erntete ein erstauntes Keuchen von Lily. Der schwarzhaarige Junge hingegen reagierte völlig unbeteiligt, aber warf Alec einen berechnenden Blick zu.

„Sie wird euch weder etwas über die Zukunft verraten, noch werdet ihr sie darüber fragen!" fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Alexiel hat von meinem zukünftigen Ich einen Auftrag erhalten und wird ihn auch mit Bravour meistern, trotzdem möchte ich ,dass ihr ihr unter die Arme greift. Es wird viele Veränderungen geben und nun ja ihre Mitschüler sind vielleicht von einem anderen Schlag als in ihrer Zeit!"

Alexiels Blick glitt fragend zu dem von Dumbledore, doch er behielt seinen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck bei.

„Aber ich bin sicher gemeinsam werdet ihr das sicherlich schaffen!"

Damit schien zumindest dieses Thema für den Direktor abgehackt, da er sich nun völlig auf Alexiel konzentrierte und sein stechender Ausdruck in den Augen verriet ihr, dass irgendetwas nicht ganz stimmte.

„Allerdings gibt es noch ein kleines Problem mit ihrem Aussehen, Miss Kingsley. Wie sie sicher bereits vermutet haben, werden wir sie heute Abend erneut in ein Haus einteilen lassen. Ihre Ankunft hat das Zeitgefüge ebenfalls ein wenig verändert, so dass der Hut erneut aktiviert wurde, trotzdem können sie nicht als Alexiel Kingsley erscheinen!"

Zuerst hatte Alec gedacht es wäre etwas Schlimmes, doch Dumbledore schien es nur um ihren Namen zu gehen. Deswegen wedelte sie mit ihrer linken Hand und grinste breit.

„Keine Sorge, ich hatte schon an einen neuen Namen gedacht. Was halten sie von Alexiel mmh King?" schlug sie vor.

„Ich dachte eher an Alex King!" entgegnete Dumbledore und erntete einen verblüfften Blick von allein drei Schülern. Rasch räusperte er sich und setzte zu einer Erklärung an.

„Nun es gibt ein kleines Problem, meine Liebe. Ihre Tante Murielle d'Adrien besucht zur Zeit die siebte Klasse. Und sie werden unlängst wissen, dass sie ihrer Mutter sehr ähneln. Darum bat mich mein zukünftiges Ich, ihre Identität damit zu kaschieren, dass wir sie zu einem Jungen machen."

Sie konnte nicht glauben, was man ihr gerade eröffnet hatte. „Junge? Wie? Was?" fragte sie völlig konfus und starrte den Schulleiter ungläubig an. „Aber ich bin doch weiblich. Wie wollen sie denn mein Geschlecht ändern!"

„Vielleicht durch Zauberei!" kam eine scharfe Erwiderung von dem Jungen namens Severus.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, wie Lily ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß und ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Haha, da wäre ich echt nie drauf gekommen!" sagte Alexiel schließlich und verdrehte die Augen, eh sie abermals zu Dumbledore blickte.

„Nun, Mister Snape liegt gar nicht so falsch. Ich werde Madame Pomfrey den Auftrag erteilen ihnen einen Trank zu verabreichen, der ihre Stimme ein wenig tiefer klingen lässt. Ihre Körperstatur ist recht androgyn, da müssen wir nicht soviel verändern. Nur bei ihrer ähm...!" Er räusperte sich erneut. „...Oberweite hätten wir zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder binden sie diese mit genügend Leinen ab oder sie müssen ebenfalls einen Trank zu sich nehmen!"

„Leinen!" schoss es sofort aus Alecs Mund. Man konnte vieles mit ihr machen, aber ihren Körper ließ sie durch niemanden verändern und der Gedanke plötzlich wie ein männliches Individuum aussehen zu müssen, versetzte sie in Panik.

„Wie sie wünschen!" meinte der Direktor. „Ihre neuen Schulkameraden werden sie zur Krankenstation geleiten, bei Fragen wenden sie sich bitte zuerst an sie!" Damit entließ er Alexiel, Severus und Lily mit einem ach so huldvollen Lächeln und wandte sich wieder seinen Unterlagen zu.

Völlig durcheinander lief die junge Zeitreisende hinter den beiden Althogwartsschülern, eh sie mit einem Mal völlig abrupt stehen blieb und Severus am Ärmel seines Umhanges zog.

„Was ist?" fuhr sie der schwarzhaarige Junge funkelnd an und verschränkte die Arme.

„Dein...dein Name war.. äh?" meinte Alex völlig verunsichert.

„Severus Snape, wie oft denn noch?" erwiderte dieser eiskalt und verengte die Augen.

„Severus Snape? Dieser Menschenverächter, dieser impertinente arrogante ahhhh!" rief die junge Hufflepuff aufgebracht und konnte nicht fassen, dass sie ausgerechnet mit ihren Zaubertranklehrer in einem Jahrgang steckte. Sie merkte nicht wie erschrocken Lily und Severus über ihren plötzlichen Ausbruch waren und bekam auch die völlig verblüfften Blicke nicht mit.

„Warum immer ich, ja, mit mir können sie es ja machen. Habe ich eigentlich irgendwo ein Schild auf meiner Stirn kleben mit den Worten  ‚Macht mich fertig!'?" fragte sie aufgebracht und erntete ein rasches Kopfschütteln der anderen.

Nur allmählich beruhigte sie sich wieder, eh ihr auffiel, was sie gerade getan hatte. Leicht errötend sagte Alexiel entschuldigend: „Sorry, mitunter gehen mit mir die Pferde durch!"

Daraufhin brach Lily in schallendes Gelächter aus und auch der junge Snape konnte sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht vermeiden. Alex wurde nur noch dunkler im Gesicht und lief eilig voran um so schnell wie möglich die Krankenstation zu erreichen.

Dreißig Minuten später starrte eine völlig verwirrte junge, zeitreisende Hufflepuff in den Spiel und konnte nicht fassen, dass sie es war, die ihr im Spiegelbild entgegenblickte.

„Wow!" war alles was Alexiel herausbringen konnte und auch Lily und Severus nickten anerkennend.

„Du bist zwar sehr feminin, aber kannst durchaus als Junge durchgehen!" erklärte der Rotschopf lächelnd. „Ja, niedlich bist du so definitiv!"

Alexiel warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu und verdrehte die Augen, auch wenn sie Lily insgeheim recht geben musste. Madame Pomfrey hatte wahre Wunder bewirkt.

Ihre unbändigen blonden Locken waren in einen leicht fransigen Bobschnitt umgewandelt und durch einen Vergrößerungstrank war sie um einige Zentimeter gewachsen, auch wenn sie immer noch kaum über Lily ragte. Die Leinenbinden hatten ihr übriges getan und sie wirkte durchaus männlicher als vorher.

„Die Menschen glauben stets nur das, was sie glauben wollen. Du wirst demnach keine Probleme haben!" erklärte Severus tonlos und Alex merkte, dass das seine Art war ihre Angst zu lindern.

Sie schenkte ihm deswegen ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Vielen Dank euch beiden, ich freu mich wirklich euch kennen lernen zu dürfen!" sagte sie fröhlich und zog ihren Umhang an, der ihr neues Outfit komplett machte.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl dachte sie an die kommende Zeremonie in der großen Halle und erklärte mit mehr Enthusiasmus, als sie eigentlich fühlte:" Nun denn, lasst uns gehen. Ich brauche schließlich ein Haus!"

next chapter: Die Hauseinteilung und das Aufeinandertreffen mit den Marauders


	3. Zwei Seiten einer Medaille

Zwei Seiten einer Medaille

_Ich weiß nicht wann die Tage enden_

_Und wann die Nacht beginnt_

_w__elches Jahr wir schreiben_

_Oder wie schnell die Zeit verinnt_

**- l'ame immortelle – Stumme Schreie -**

Mit schwitzigen Händen und leicht zitternder Statur stand Alexiel vor den Türen der Großen Halle und hörte mit Unwohlsein das Stimmenwirrwarr von drinnen. Abermals glitten ihre Finger zu ihrer Kurzhaarfrisur und sie betete innerlich, dass man ihr die Rolle vom Jungen abnehmen würde. Auch wenn Lily und Severus sie zeitweilig beruhigen konnten, stand für das Mädchen immer noch fest, dass sie viel zu weiblich wirken würde.

Als plötzliche Stille eintrat, straffte sie die Schultern, wohlwissend, dass Dumbledore nun eine Ankündigung ihr bezüglich machte. Und tatsächlich öffneten sich keine zwei Minuten später die schweren Flügeltüren und ermöglichten Alexiel einen Blick ins Innere des Saales.

Vorsichtig trat sie ein und versuchte das nun erklingende Raunen und Murmeln zu ignorieren, sowie die neugierigen Blicke ihrer neuen Mitschüler. Sie hörte mehrere Kicherattacken einiger Mädchen, sowie unverständliches Brummen aus den Herrenriegen, aber niemand lachte sie aus oder begann offen zu erklären, dass sie sich ihre Verkleidung sparen könnte, da sie eh durchschaut war.

Allmählich gewann die ehemalige Hufflepuffschülerin ihre Fassung wieder und lächelte vor sich her, als sie zu dem Hut und der wartenden McGonnagall trat.

‚Nun denn lasst die Spiele beginnen' dachte sie tief durchatmend und setzte sich auf den Stuhl um sich erneut der Prozedur des Auswahlverfahrens zu stellen. Ihr wurde der Hut aufgesetzt und dann blieb es für lange Augenblicke totenstill im Raum.

_Ich sehe Mut und Mitgefühl, aber auch Unsicherheit. Du verbirgst eine dunkle Seite in dir. Mmh... eine schwierige Entscheidung...! _sagte der Hut und das nun wieder unsicher gewordenen Mädchen hoffte nur, dass er sie schnell nach Hufflepuff schicken würde und diese Farce damit beendete. _Also was mache ich mit dir, geschickt bist du einiges zu bewirken, doch welches Haus hilft dir deine Ziele zu erreichen? Vielleicht... nein... oder doch? Nun gut, die Entscheidung ist gefallen! _‚Endlich!' dachte Alexiel, was war schließlich so schwer, sie in ihr verdammtes Hufflepuff zu schicken, dem Haus, dem sie am ehesten entsprach, zumindest meinten das alle, die sie kennen gelernt hatte.

_Dein Haus wird... **Slyffindor... **_rief der sprechende Hut laut.

Alexiel horchte verwirrt auf und auch die Schülermenge starrte sie für eine Sekunde völlig entgeistert an, eh das Tuscheln eine nie gekannte Lautstärke erreichte, bis sich der Direktor langsam aus seinem Sessel erhob und um Ruhe bat. Hoffnungsvoll schaute das verblüffte Mädchen zu Dumbledore und wartete auf eine Korrektur ihrer Einteilung.

‚Aber hey ich bin hier schließlich der Schultrampel, bei mir muss das ja genau so ablaufen. Nicht mal der Hut kriegt was auf die Reihe, wenn's um mich geht!' dachte sie voller Zynismus und schnaubte bei der Erinnerung daran, dass man sie stets als Glückskind bezeichnete.

„Liebe Schüler!" begann Albus Dumbledore und räusperte sich. „ Ich bitte um Ruhe, das Problem wird augenblicklich durch meine Wenigkeit gelöst werden. Da sich der Hut nicht zwischen den zwei Häusern für Mister King entscheiden konnte, folgen wir seinem Ratschlag und schicken ihn in beide!" erklärte er freundlich wie eh und je.

„Muss ich dann auch für beide Häuser am Unterricht teilnehmen?" platzte der Blondschopf heraus und starrte den graubärtigen Zauberer mit großen Augen an. Sofort fielen einzelne Lacher in der sonst stillen Halle und auch Dumbledore lächelte breiter. „Keine Sorge, Mister King, sie müssen sich nicht zerteilen. Um genau zu sein, werden sie das erste Halbjahr in Slytherin und das Zweite in Gryffindor verbringen, damit sei der Gerechtigkeit genüge getan." Er setzte sich wieder und warf Alexiel einen auffordernden Blick zu, sie möge sich doch zu ihrem neuen Haus gesellen.

Nach kurzen Zögern folgte sie dem Wunsch schließlich und lief schnurstracks zum Slytherintisch um sich rasch auf einen leeren Platz setzen zu können, auf die immer noch herrschende Stille im Raum achtete sie nicht weiter. Auch das Ausbleiben von Freudenbekenntnissen ihrer neuen Hausgenossen hatte Alec nicht mitbekommen. Sie schnappte sich nur ein Glas mit Kürbissaft und begann dieses langsam zu trinken, betend, der Boden möge sich auftun und sie verschlucken. Zumindest war es ein Einstand, einer verrückten Person wie ihr gebührend, dass gab sie schließlich in Gedanken zu.

Einige Minuten später schien die Große Halle wie verwandelt, keiner scherte sich mehr um den Neuankömmling, als das Essen serviert wurde und damit die perfekte Ablenkung bot. Erst als der Neuslytherin eine Hand auf ihrem Arm spürte, hob sie das Gesicht um in die unergründlichen, schwarzen Augen von Severus Snape zu starren, der neben ihr saß.

„Willkommen in Slytherin, würde ich damit sagen!" meinte er voller Spott , worauf sich ihr Gesicht rot verfärbte und sie mürrisch erwiderte: „Mach dir keine Umstände, ich glaube die Hausabzeichen habe ich mittlerweile drauf und weiß, wo ich gelandet bin!" Sie fixierte ihn mit bösem Blick, unter der er aber nur eine Augenbraue hob.

„Sieh an, sieh an unser Tränkemeister hat einen neuen Freund gefunden!" hörte sie die spöttische, arrogante Stimme eines blonden Schönlings, der ihr schräg gegenüber Hof hielt. Neben ihn erschien eine sehr hübsche Blondine, die ihren Arm mit dem seinigen verbunden hatte und Alexiel nachdenklich taxierte. Und wiederum daneben befand sich ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit den schönsten aber auch verschlossensten Gesichtszügen, die sie je gesehen hatte.

„Es sprach der großartige Lucius Malfoy mit dir!" erklärte ihr Snape leise. „In unmittelbarer Umgebung befinden sich seine Verlobte Narcissa Black und deren Schwester Bellatrix, die wiederum bereits Rodolphus Lestrange versprochen ist." Alexiel erntete ein Lächeln von Narcissa und ein Nicken von Bellatrix, als sie ihren Blick abermals über die drei gleiten ließ, nur Lucius behielt seinen distanzierten, aber dennoch nicht bösartigen Ausdruck in den Augen bei, eh er wieder das Wort ergriff. „Keine Sorge, Kleiner, auch wenn du nur eine bestimmte Zeit unserem Haus angehörst, so werden wir für dich sorgen. Slytherins halten stets zusammen, da wir auf die anderen und ihre Muggelliebhaber verzichten können!"

„Er erinnert mich irgendwie an einen Engel!" flötete Narcissa mit quietschiger Stimme und Alexiel drehte sich der Magen um. „Wie niedlich, er wird perfekt zu uns passen."

„Wenn er die richtigen Ansichten hat, meine Liebe!" fiel ihr ihre Schwester ins Wort. „Wir können keine Schlammblutfans gebrauchen." Ihre Worte dagegen brachten Severus dazu, sich einzumischen. „Da der Hut ihn in unser Haus einteilte, wird er wohl passend sein. Ich hatte das fantastische Vergnügen ihn bereits vor der Einteilung zu treffen und ich versichere euch, er teilte mir bereits mit, dass er durch und durch reinblütig ist."

Zumindest in dem Punkt brauchte Alexiel nicht lügen, ihre Eltern gehörten beide einer sehr alten Reinblutsfamilie an, auch wenn sich beide sehr früh entschlossen in der Muggelwelt zu leben und ihre Karriere als Zauberer aufzugeben.

Nun da dieser Punkt geklärt schien, verhielten sich die anderen Slytherins wesendlich freundlicher ihr gegenüber und begannen das Mädchen über ihre neue Umwelt aufzuklären. Sie wurde aktiv in die Gespräche eingebunden und eh sie sich versah, war es Zeit um sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzuziehen.

„Erstklässler aus Slytherin folgt mir unauffällig!" ertönte die Stimme eines schwarzhaarigen Fünftklässler, als dieser seine neuen Aufgaben als Vertrauensschüler in Angriff nahm und einen Großteil der Kleinen davonführte. Auch Alexiel erhob sich um sich auf den Weg zu machen, sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass sie eigentlich nicht wissen durfte, wo sich der Zugang zu den einzelnen Gemeinschaftsräumen befand, da sie ja angeblich neu hier war und wurde deswegen auch prompt von Severus zurückgepfiffen. Leicht irritiert, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und merkte nicht, dass hinter ihr ein großer Schatten auftauchte, mit dem sie Sekunden später auch unsanft kollidierte und zu Boden ging.

„Autsch, hast du keine Augen im Kopf!" meinte sie gepresst und erhob sich völlig unelegant um ihrem Hindernis die Meinung zu geigen. Die Worte blieben ihr aber im Hals stecken, als sie die Person in Augenschein nahm, die an ihrem Missgeschickt Mitschuld trug.

„Wenn du nicht so ein Trottel wärst und Augen im Kopf gehabt hättest, wäre die solch ein Umfall erspart geblieben. Aber glaube mir, dein Ruf als Trottel scheint sich damit bestätigt zu haben, King!" ertönte eine arrogante Stimme, die ausgezeichnet zu ihrem Besitzer passte. Alec musste arg an sich halten um nicht zu erröten, aber so etwas lag ihr zum Glück nicht im Blut und sie hatte während ihren fünf Jahren in ihrem Hogwarts gelernt über solche Sprüche hinwegzusehen. Dennoch verunsicherte sie der extrem gut gebaute Schüler mit diesen dunklen blauen Augen und der offensichtlichen Abneigung gegen sie in eben diesen. Er hatte längeres schwarzes Haar und einen leicht gebräunten Teint, der perfekt dazu passte. Sein Gryffindorabzeichen prangte stolz auf seiner Brust.

Durch und durch ein Playboy! Und bei dem Gedanken verzog nun Alexiel ihrerseits das Gesicht zu einer Maske des Abscheus. „Kümmer dich um deinen Kram!" murmelte sie wütend und ihre anfängliche Schüchternheit war völlig von ihr abgefallen, nachdem sie sich ein durchaus schnelles Urteil über diesen überheblichen Kerl gebildet hatte.

„Da du mich aber umbringen wolltest, gehörst du ab nun zu meinem Kram!" erwiderte er mit einem spöttischen Lächeln und wandte sich dann an seinen Freund, der insbesondere durch seine Brille und seine völlig ungekämmten Haare auffiel. „Krone, wie wäre es, wenn wir unserem Neuzugang die Regeln erklären, natürlich auf die Art der Herumtreiber!" Die Augen des anderen Jungen begannen freudig aufzublitzen und Alexiel schwante bereits übles. „Natürlich, Tatze, immerhin brauchen insbesondere Slytherins eine ganz spezielle Begrüßung!"

Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung griff sich der Schüler, der Tatze hieß, ihren Umhang und zog sie unsanft an sich heran um sie mit funkelnden Augen anzustarren, die ihr ein wenig Angst machten.

„Hör zu, Wurm, wage es nie wieder uns in die Quere zu kommen, sonst kannst du etwas erleben!" Gerade als er zu einer scheinbar längeren Erklärung ansetzen wollte, ertönte ein frustrierter Aufschrei und mit wütenden Schritten näherte sich ein rothaariges Mädchen, das Alec schnell als Lily einordnen konnte.

„Potter, Black, lasst die Finger von ihm, auf der Stelle!" knurrte sie regelrecht und versetzte die Neuslytherin damit etwas in Verwirrung. Die Lily, die sie kennen gelernt hatte, war zwar skeptisch gewesen, aber nie so aus der Haut gefahren.

„Schon gut Evans!" erwiderte Black und schubste Alec zur Seite, so dass sie erneut auf den Boden aufkam und sich erst mit Lilys Hilfe wieder aufrichten konnte.

„Danke!" flüsterte Alec dem Rotschopf zu und erntete ein strahlendes Lächeln, was überhaupt nicht zu der Person von eben passte. Abermals überraschte der Gryffindorvertrauensschüler, als er ihr noch einmal zuwinkte, sich dann die Ärmel von Blacks und Potters Mantel schnappte und diese hinter sich herzog, so dass Alexiel unwillkürlich laut lachen musste und mehr als nur einen tödlichen Blick der beiden Jungs erntete, der ihr noch eine unglückliche Zukunft versprach.

Da sie aber der geborene Optimist war, kümmerte sie sich bereits wenige Sekunden nach dem Zwischenfall nicht weiter darum, sondern drehte sich zu Severus um, der sie mit unergründlichen Augen musterte. Die meisten ihrer Mitschüler waren bereits davongeeilt, nur wenige blickten sie mitleidig an, so dass das Mädchen fragend eine Augenbraue hob.

„Du hast so eben zwei der Schulkönige James Potter und Sirius Black kennen lernen dürfen, die dich nun auf ihre geschätzte Abschussliste aufgenommen haben. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" sagte ihr Hauskamerad ohne besondere Emotion in der Stimme und ging bereits voran, so dass Alexiel ihm raschen Schrittes folgen musste um nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren.

‚Willkommen im Hogwarts deiner Alpträume!' dachte sie frustriert und fürchtete sich auf einmal vor ihrer neuen Aufgabe, schließlich hatte sie sich gleich zwei Feinde an ihrem ersten Tag gemacht dank ihrer altbekannten Schusseligkeit.

Danke an meine Reviewer .Y ganz doll drüber gefreut hab


End file.
